The Ranger Inside
by Tigerdust
Summary: Answer to a challenge. My first tv love affair was with these guys. A nostalgic look backwards: Trini in danger. What will the mightiest rangers do to get her back? No, I'm not the creator; just a fan. A fan without money either.
1. Chapter 1

I have this same dream every night. I crumble under the weight of my guilt at events that I cause to happen. My jealousy and my rage covered by the laughter and pranks I excel at. I was supposed to be loyal. The black ranger was supposed to be the most loyal. I'm not second in command. I always transform first, but I'll never be first in command. Unless I can prove it to them otherwise. That's us; the golden five sitting in Ernie's after a hard day's work sipping pineapple smoothies. Loyalty, Grace, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Courage. Do you ever wonder why Black hasn't been resurrected in the Ranger pantheon until recently? Well, that's my fault. My name is Zach. And I used to be someone important.

So, about this dream. It's kind of a preface to the events that destroyed the world. Trini is dead; it's my fault. I can accept that except for the guilt. It's always the guilt that sends me to my knees. It's the guilt when I think of Billy in that asylum and Tommy running away. It's the guilt of Kimberly's broken career and watching that evil Green Ranger destroy Angel Grove. I'm at Trini's gravesite always after midnight. It's an embarressment; a just in case sort of scenario. I don't want any of them to see me. After the coins were destroyed by Goldar; I fell deeper and deeper into the pits of my own personal hell. I began doing some very bad things and eventually had my legs broken and reset. I know I'll never dance again. I know I can never love.

And Trini is that reminder. Beautiful, philosophical, studious Trini who I helped to destroy. I have this pair of earrings I snuck off of her ears at that last battle. Alpha was hoping to have Billy analyze them; see if something from her could be revived. But it was all too late. Alpha was dead, well, as much as a robot can be dead, and Zordon was gone; the place completely trashed. She wore this pair of Amber earrings every day, almost, and I took them from her. And now I am giving them back.

The dream ends as my trembling, scarred right hand places them in two little notches on her grave. The earth trembles and gives way. The dream ends like most dreams do; I fall into the grave and wake up swamped in my pillows to the chime of my alarm clock. Thank God I only have the dream once a week. By the time I make it down to breakfast; I've usually forgotten most of it. Except for that feeling. Today? Today is different. It's vivid and startling all the way until I see her.

I jump as she snaps her locker shut next to mine. The five of us were split up on the locker assignments this year, but we're only across the hall. Apparently, Billy's been calling my name as Trini made some comment about the dance contest next week. I pretend to hear it.

_No, Billy, I haven't finished the assignment on the rainforest yet._ I have to try and ignore her; the weird guilt feeling just isn't going away. She smiles and shakes her head back; her hair floating in the wind.

_Zach, you've got to get serious about this homework. It's due next week._

_I know Trini; I know. Between you and Billy, I can't seem to get piece about it._

_Even Jason has some of it done!_

_Hey, why are you picking on me? It's not my fault they schedule my favorite show at the same time each day!_

_Jason, ESPN is not a good reason for not learning about the cute rainforest frog that's going extinct._ Jason groans.

_Only you would think a poisonous creature is cute, Kim._

_I also happen to think it's cute, just in a unique sort of way. Come on Kim; let's leave the boys to their sports talk._ Everyone shakes their head as Kim and Trini walk off to the bathroom in a pair again.

_Billy, man, you're the scientist. What's up with girls going to the bathroom like that?_

_It's perplexed man since the beginning of the dinosaurs, Zach._ Jason shoots Billy an amused look. _And it may always be that way._

_I think that might have been rhetorical Billy_.

Jason rubs his head playfully and shoots down the hall to join the game of hallways basketball the jocks are playing. Billy sighs as he enters the classroom; taking a last glance at his homework assignments. Just another uneventful day at Angel Grove High.


	2. Tai Chi

Above the Earth, in the shadows of the Sea of Tranquility lies a dark palace. Mortal eyes burn upon its evil and today, a slight cackling can be heard from within. Rita Repulsa looks through her telescope like an evil sentry.

_Those Rangers will be stopped; Zordon shall be my slave. I may take Billy as well and torture that poor genius until he twists to my will, but how?_

_Rita, my queen, there must be a way to destroy the Rangers, but it seems as though every plot goes wrong._

_Yes, it is quite fowl my queen. All these headaches and good feelings; we must stop them._

_I know that, you twits. The question is how. What makes the Rangers so strong?_

_The Zords?_

_Yes, of course, it's quite easy to see isn't it? Destroy the Zords; seperate the Rangers. We can only win!_

_But how? Those Rangers are inseperable._

_Yes, but take one of them away from the group and then..._

_And then what, my evil empress?_

_I'm thinking! I'm thinking!_

_I have a suggestion!_

Back on Earth, the Rangers gather like every evening at Ernie's juice bar for his famed pineapple smoothies. Each teenager sweats for a different reason. Jason's dojo class, Kim's graceful swan dive off the balance bar (recently replaced since the earthquake-thanks Ernie!), Billy's motorcycle repair shop class, Trini's tai chi relaxation, and my ultimate dance competition practice. I can almost taste those pineapple smoothies!

_Just how did we end up on the topic of school again? Isn't going through it eight hours a day enough?_

_Come on, Kim, it's important to discuss creatures like poisonous frogs. Shouldn't we know about the earth we're supposed to be protecting for future people?_

_Well, it's not like I'm going to pick up any of those frogs anytime soon on the side of the road!_

_Okay, fine, let's switch topics. Now who would like to help me with..._

A unified groan. _What? It's not like I'm asking you to do the report for me?_

_No, Jason, it's not that. It's just that you tend to get a bit distracted._

_Hey, I'm with it when it counts._

_Ernie, you saved the day!_

_Thanks guys. But it's just a smoothie._

_Oh no, it's not just a smoothie Ernie. Thanks so much!_

_No problem guys. Hey, anything interesting going on at school?_

Audible unified groan numero dos. _Okay, I've had enough. I think I'm going to head out. I've got to learn about those ...cute...poisonous froggies Kim's in love with._

_Am not! Let me walk you home though?_

_Sure! Wanna come Billy? My mom's experimenting with recipes again._

_I do love your mom's cooking. I'll grab the drinks._

_Sweet._

_Oh man, stuck with you two_. Trini chuckles softly as she hears Kim walk off. _We're not gonna talk about motorcycles all the way, are we?_

_So, are we going to talk about it?_

_About what Trini?_

_About the fact you've been, I don't know, avoiding and ignoring me all day._

_It's nothing._

_It's not nothing. Come on, Zach, something's bothering you. I offered to help you with your dancing skills by adding some of my Tai Chi steps and you completely froze me out this morning._

_I'm sorry Trini. It's just complicated, bad dreams and stuff. I didn't think I could mumble that well._

_You're not in love with me are you?_ God, her smile could light New York.

_No, just distracted. But I'd sure appreciate your offer._

_Okay, but we'll have to do this outside._

After the pair gets loosened up; Trini instructs Zach to close his eyes.

_How is this going to help me dance?_

_Trust me. Tai chi is all about being one with nature. Nature has a rhythm all its own. It certainly couldn't hurt to try._

_Alright Trini; if you say so._

I closed my eyes for a second and then stillness.

_Trini? Trini?_

A sinister, acidic laugh in the background. I spin in time to see Goldar holding his sword to her neck.

_Queen Rita thanks you, Zach. You'll never know how much we appreciate your donation of one Trini to the destroy the world fund!_


	3. Triangulation

Rita has captured me. She knows my name, but does not seem to know my secret. The place is cold and filled with foreboding in the mist. Gangly putties shift all around me; sentry duty. I sit here, trying to maintain my composure. It has not been easy, but my friends are safe as long as I am not exposed. With everything that has happened this is not unexpected. I try to chant this as I breathe deeply and meditate. With the fog; breathing deeply is incredibly complicated.

_She won't talk my evil queen. Her silence unnerves the putties. No begging or groveling; she doesn't even allow her stomach to growl._

_I would expect no less from the girl._

I have faith in Billy's ability to create a plan. I gain courage from knowing that Jason will lead the charge. There is trust in Kim's ability to hold the group together. I believe in the passion in Zach's heart to rescue me. This is my mantra. This is my truth. Zordon chose wisely, but time is of the essence.

_What shall we do?_

_She does not plead nor beg. Let's give her something to plead and beg about._

It didn't take me long to call the other rangers; to transport to the Command Center. But each second seems to crawl by as I think about those disgusting creatures holding her captive.

_Zach, you have to stop pacing._

_Yes, you are wearing down your circuitry with worry._

_Billy; Alpha. I can't stop. This is all my fault._

_You must not blame yourself, Zachary. This was bound to happen. I am sure Trini is well, but worrying will not solve our problems._

_You weren't there Zordon. You didn't see Goldar holding a sword to her neck._

_Zach, they won't hurt her. Rita might be evil, but she isn't stupid. They aren't even aware that they hold the yellow ranger yet. That's when we need to worry._

_Zordon, we have to think of something. Each moment that goes by is another one without Trini safe._

_Be patient, Kimberly._

_I have an idea, Zordon._

_What is it, Billy?_

_Well, we know Rita's base is on the moon and we know that it lies on the far side of it where the sun never hits, right?_

Jason nods in his direction as Billy looks for re-assurance.

_Well, what I can do is to create a triangulation device that will harness the power of a satellite in orbit to track her morpher signature based on her morphing grid coordinates._

_In English, Billy?_

_Basically, I'm going to use technology to find her. But I'll need time and help. I'll need Jason for strength and tools; Alpha for computer capabilities._

_You sure this won't backfire like everything else?_

_I can't guarantee anything. But what other options do we have?_

_Billy, I believe you can find her. If anyone has the smarts its you._

_Thanks Kim._ Billy looks down as he hides his blush modestly.

The alarms near the view screen shriek to life and the four of us huddle around.

_Alpha, what is it?_

_Putties; I'm afraid. They're creating mayhem at the power plant. You have to go Rangers._

_But what about Trini?_

_Zachary; Kimberly. You must go and defend the power plant. Billy and Jason, you must stay here. We must give Trini all the time she can get._

Ice runs through my veins as my nostrils flair. _Remember to stay calm, Zach. You can't save her on your own._

_Yeah, well, I can at least put some major hurt on her forces._

_Remember Zach. You must keep a cool head; give us time to find her and keep Rita's forces at bay._

_Right Zordon. Don't worry; we won't let you down._

_It's Morphin Time!_

Swifter than an eagle's talons the words come. I align my heart with the grid. I am clothed in the power of the ancient mastodon. His determination floods the core of my heart's rhythm. I howl the righteous name throughout the cosmos.

_Mastadon!_

Her spirit lifts me higher into the skies of grace. Her siren call is strong and seductive. I am swiftness and I am speed. The world lies below me as I catapult into the grid. My strength aligns with hers and our hearts merge. This is for Trini; for all of existence.

_Pterodactyl!_


	4. Connections

_They only sent two rangers after the putties._

_They must know we have the girl, but why fight so hard for one?_

_Unless. Unless she means something to them, my queen._

_Yes. Yes; we can use Trini against the rangers._

_My queen, might it be time to use the nega-chamber?_

_Why Goldar! I didn't know you had it in you to be so evil! It delights me!_

_I could've thought of that._

_Shut up, you imbecile! Bring me Trini._

Even with the ice in my veins I sweat. Rita Repulsa continues to send her servants to destroy Kim and me. I hope the boys are having luck with their machine. We're running low on time.

_Billy, look out!_ The flurry and flash of the electricity give me barely enough time to yank Billy out of the way. Momentarily stunned by the bulk of muscle resting over his frame; Billy quickly regains his composure. Jason hops up and grabs Billy's hand.

_I don't understand it. Alpha, is the conduit output correct on the triangulation module?_

_All the grid coordinates siphoning power are at capacity, Billy._

_Zordon, what am I doing wrong?_

_Billy, you are the blue ranger. You are the pinnacle of intelligence for your race. This task has fallen to you to complete. I know you can do this. Just use this moment to calm yourself._

_You'd better hurry on that thinking Billy. Zach and Kim need us almost as much as Trini does._

_I'm working on it, Jason. Believe me; no one wants to see Trini back here as much as I._ Billy glances up and down the barrel of the tripod and hopes his theory is correct. _Jason, come here a moment._

_What can I do to help?_

_Think of this as a car. What am I missing?_

_Well, if the connector wires are where the gas comes from and it travels through the tripod and disperses over the engine block, then it would need to come out here..._

_And have an exhaust exit here. Jason, you're brilliant!_

_It's your idea Billy. I'm just the muscle._

_Alpha, quick, hand me that coupler over there._

_What are you thinking Billy?_

_Hold this while I turn the switch on._ The hiss of pressure hydraulics is heard as Billy twists the coupling in place with the wrench.

The power of the morph grid surges through the machine as the air disperses a golden beam. Billy and Jason freeze in duet as room becomes a blinded white.

_Ai-yai-yai! Zordon; they are frozen!_

_Have patience Alpha. I believe in the power of the morphing grid. All is going as it should._

Meanwhile, fighting at the power plant; the Black and Pink rangers continue to give their all.

_I can't reach the Command Center, Kim. Something must have happened._

_The machine must work. That's why we lost touch. Way to go Billy!_

_Let's just hope we can get to Trini before..._

_Miss me, Power Brats?_

_Rita! Where is Trini?_

_I don't think you need to worry about that anymore._

_What have you done to her?_

_I've improved her. See for yourself._

_I'm here, Queen Rita._

_Trini!_

_Zachery; Kimberly. I feel better than I ever have. And you will to. All you need is a visit from Queen Rita to set your mind straight. She has the Earth's best interests at heart._

_You don't know what you are saying! What have you done to her?_

_I gave her a little gift. Now, the power of the the ancient tiger is infused with the strength of evil!_

_No, Trini, don't listen to her. She's a liar._

_I'll show you what happens to those who call the Queen a liar!_

There is a hiss and slice through the fangs of the ancient beast as the poison enters its lips and claws. The darkened sting of the scorpion's snare entangle Trini's morphing grid. Gleaming gold swirls with an ashen grey and the scream of the tiger echoes in response.

_It's Morphin Time!_

_Saber Scorpion!_


	5. Sunset, Sunrise

This always happens to me. I get counted on and then, well, I screw things up. This intelligence thing is indeed a curse. How do I know I screwed up? I'm dreaming about Thin Mints. Girl Scout cookies; both my addiction and the harbinger of my own doom. And right now, with my eyes closed, I can feel them all around me. For all I know, I'm laying in a pool of Thin Mints.

_**Billy, you have to wake up!**_

Why does he have to wake me up? I know I've screwed up. Just a few more seconds.

_**Billy, I'm not kidding man! I need your help!**_

Wait, at the risk of popping my eyes open; did the great Red ranger say he needed the blue ranger's help? That runs about the same course as a lunar eclipse. I'm not the helper; Trini is. I'm the guy in the back running the dinoware and being the "team player". Some days I hate being the team player. Why do these cookies feel so mushy?

My eyes pop open to Jason, standing over me wearing that red tank top of his, in fighting position. The shadows and sun cascading off of him in true superhero fashion. Those cookies weren't Thin Mints; heck, they weren't even cookies. We are, of all places, on a rocky deserted beach. The vein on the back of his neck is bulging. I get the vague feeling we're in danger.

_**Billy!**_

_**Jason, what's happened?**_

_**I'm not sure, but I think your machine back-fired.**_

I roll out of the way just in time to see Jason's thick calf muscle bring down a putty. Do we have a beacon somewhere on our morphing coins that they just follow us everywhere?

**_Jason? Look out!_** I barrel into one, not yet reacting enough to transform. The weird gurgling noises they make encircle us.

_**We can't transform, Billy!**_

_**What do you mean we can't transform?! Do you remember what happened last time we faced these guys without power?!**_

_**Circumstances were different then. And we've got no choice now!**_ I do a nice tuck and roll just like Zach taught me when two putties try and cross my path. Jason is tangled in combat with one holding his arms and two attacking him from either side. I roll under him and dig into the sand, which is great for absorbing shock. He uses the leverage from my back to flip the putty holding him into a shield.

Two putties are left out of the eight or so we started with. Jason uses a couple of well-placed roundhouse kick to distract one and I grab a piece of kelp-encrusted driftwood. Without my powers, I kind of lose a bit of my normal confidence and stature. I wave about the branch defensively and then, when he comes, take the offense and strike his sides. Jason comes from behind him and spins him around; hitting his belt. As always, the Red ranger ends up saving my butt. I guess I shouldn't complain; I haven't been hurt badly yet.

_**You woke up just in time**_. We walk along the beach; unsure of the next course of action. I mutter a silent prayer that Zach and Kim are alright and that there's still hope for Trini.

_**I don't know what happened. I expressly made sure Alpha's grid coordinates weren't the ones used for teleporting us.**_

_**There's not much that can be done about it now.**_

_**I don't take much comfort in that.**_

_**You can't kick yourself man. None of us are perfect. All we can concentrate on is figuring out where we are and getting back to Angel Grove.**_

_**That's easy for you to say,**_ I mumble. I'm glad he didn't ask me to repeat it.

_**Look, there's a cliff with a little cave in it. Let's get out of this heat and conserve our energy for thinking.**_

I putz around and make a fire; doing my best to not show my own disappointment in myself. It's not very much to resolve for.

_**Stop being so hard on yourself.**_

_**We don't know what dimension we are in or even if there's a way back. We can't transform and only God knows what's happening to the Earth and the other rangers. There's not way I can not panic a bit.**_

_**We'll figure a way out. We always do.**_

_**You're right. I just have to calm down and think.**_ I toss my coin in my hands and look into the eyes of my emblazoned triceratops. How many times have I let you down?

Billy presses his back into the moss-covered wall and sighs. Jason begins to meditate while Billy tries to reach Zordon by adjusting the frequency on my communicator watch. The spare eyeglass screwdriver I keep in my mini-tool kit has been very helpful. Jason squints an eye from his meditation and watches a bit.

**_You sure you should be messing with that?_**

**_I don't see much of a choice. I figure if I use the codex to realign the frequency and use this cave as..._**the words don't have time to finish as the wall behind me begins to shiver and the tone of the communicator forces Jason to stumble back. I'm so close that I can barely hear anything except for a low buzzing noise, but I can tell waves of sound are crashing all around me. The wall continues to shiver and I melt into it in a cavalcade of white noise. I feel myself sliding; unable to stop whatever or wherever I am heading towards. Technology can be a fowl mistress. The last word I heard Jason say echoes in my ears, him screaming my name as I fall through the earth.

**_Billy, you have to wake up!_**

Concentrate on the Thin Mints. Just a few minutes more; this can't be right. Didn't I already go through this?

_**Jason!**_ It sounds like Jason, but it doesn't look like Jason. Unless Jason grew black hair, long tusks, and a foul odor. _**What's happened to you?!**_

_**I've become who I am. And I have a few things to tell you that I would have never said before. Like how much of a screw-up you are.**_

_**What?**_

_**And how much I loathe looking after you like a 5-year old child!**_

_**Stop it Jason.**_ The words barely leave my throat; I shriek them in my own mind, though.

_**And how weak you really are. And how no one really wanted you as a Ranger. You were just lucky. And how much you interfere in my time with Kim. She's the one I really want to hang out with.**_

_**How could you?**_ My knees feel weak; in the middle of the cliff with scraggly trees far from the cave; he's finally broken with the truth. Now I know I was right all along. And that Trini never stood a chance. I'm sorry that I can't help you guys. I wanted too so much. I collapsed on this log and the five boar-like Jasons surround me. All I can here is that one voice, sawing through my arteries like a knife. _**Why tell me all this now?**_

_**Maybe I could have said it if you'd been stronger. A real man could have taken it.**_

_**Don't listen to them, Billy!**_ I look up in time to see Jason catapulting in, in this flash of red as the sun begins to set. I won't even bother to ask how he does it; manages to come save the day at the right time, all the time. Heroics can be so dis-heartening for some of us. They fall under his skill like those Putties. I sit, watching, in a faraway world. _**Billy, we have to keep our cool. Trini, Zordon, the Earth needs us now more than ever.**_

_**Yeah, the earth always needs us. You know very well that's not the case.**_

_**This isn't you Billy.**_

_**Maybe it should be Jason. Just look at you and just look at me. Is it any wonder everything I do blows up in my face?**_

_**So what if it does? That doesn't say anything about who you are.**_

_**What if it does? What if it says everything Jason? What if I've let him down so many times that...just forget it, you couldn't understand.**_

_**What I understand right now is that there are people counting on you. And that we were chosen for this, for this moment.**_

_**No, you were chosen. Be serious. I'm not strong, athletic, or any of the things the rest of you are.**_

_**And we aren't you. We aren't mechanical. You ask me a trig question. Just go ahead and I'll freeze. But you...**_

_**But me what?...Forget it.**_ Those accusatory eyes on my power coin stare back at me every time I see them now. I throw it down in front of me and look away from the burning in my eyes and my gut. The imaginary tears well up and flow.

_**Pick your power coin back up.**_

_**I've never been worthy of it. I followed in because you needed me to make it work.**_

_**That's not true. You took a chance. We all took a chance. This isn't light weight, Billy.**_

_**I know that.**_

_**Do you think the triceratops was a foolish animal? That it just let itself get stuck in a tar pit?**_

_**Can't imagine that it would.**_

_**But look at me. Look at my animal. It probably got stuck in a tar pit all the time. Forget the fame; triceratops probably lasted a long time after I went.**_

_**You're just saying that.**_

_**I'm not. You bring something to the group none of us have. Without you...**_

_**Without me what?**_

_**Don't make me say it.**_

_**Jason...**_

_**Fine, before I lose too much of my momentum and become a coward. Without you, none of this would have been. So what if you screw up a little? You are the most amazing Ranger there is.**_

_**You're being serious.**_

_**Completely. I mean, look at me. I'm the courageous red leader. I'm all muscle and charge. But look at you.**_

_**I am looking, Jason. This is all I am.**_

_**Yes, but look how far you've come and how brave you are. If I had been you, I don't know if I would have taken it. But you did. The triceratops wasn't a fool.**_ I look down for the first time and really see the intelligence, the sincerity, and the honest look of the triceratops. I see Billy in there; in everything he can't see in himself. I see him looking for answers to questions I've asked a million times. I wish I had better answers for him than these. I brush the grit away and kneel before the log; offering him the power back that he deserves. _**The most amazing thing I've seen is the way you've grown Billy. You've changed me and the others. You are the reason we're still here.**_

_**Jason, I have to tell you something.**_

_**What? You in love with Kim too?**_

_**No. Let me preface this by saying that I worshiped you for everything you were. And I know you pitied me and that's why you always had those questions in your karate class, to try and make me feel important. I'll admit that it made me feel important. And when we became Rangers and things began changing so much and we got so tight and I never had time to breathe except when I was around you.**_

_**You've become my best friend, Billy. I don't want anything more than to protect you.**_

_**Even from myself?**_

_**If that's what it takes. Billy, what was the rest?**_

_**You don't want to know.**_

_**I'm not going anywhere and this is all just between us.**_

_**Jason...I.**_ He grabbed me and held me. I'm stunned for just a moment and I allow myself to really feel him for the first time, all his strengths and flaws. I look into the reflection of the sun in his eyes and the sunset in his hair and for a moment I imagine that this was what I wanted all along.

_**There. Now we've gotten that out of the way.**_

_**You, you...**_

_**That's what you wanted, isn't it?**_

_**Almost as much as saving Trini.**_

_**You dropped this.**_

_**You never explained how you found me.**_

_**It turns out; your screwdriver trick turned out pretty handy.**_

_**Morphinominal.**_ The ground begins to quake and opens up before us. I grab onto Billy this time; determined that we'll land there together. I open my eyes, but this isn't the same cavern we were in before.

_**How'd we get back here?**_

_**We were never here before.**_

_**It looks the same to me.**_

_**It's not. Look at this crack in the wall.**_ Billy begins to brush away the rocks inbetween the cracks and it glows blue momentarily. _**Jason, I want to try something. Come over here.**_

_**Yeah, just don't fall through without me.**_ I finally got a chuckle out of him.

_**Precisely. Help me brush away the debris in this crack.**_ As we both touch the crack, blue and red lights shift and phase throughout the cavern and it stands before us, cradled in a hole as the crack parts. A ghostly silver orb that Jason reaches for. _**Be careful**_, I whisper.

_**After everything,**_ he says bemused, _**this is what you fear the most?**_ I grab it and a hum fills the room. The same bright golden light fills the cavern and I awake staring at Alpha, his beeps slightly comforting.

_**Zordon, they are awake!**_

_**Yes indeed, Alpha. Congratulations Billy, you tapped into the power of the morphing grid and survived.**_

_**Zordon, what do you know about what happened?**_

_**Only that, as always, the choices we make as Guardians of the light are correct ones. What did you learn on your journey?**_

_**You knew about what the machine would do?**_

_**No, Jason. The morphing grid uses its power as it must.**_

_**Zordon, we received this from the grid.**_

_**I never thought I would see that again. You two must have done something wonderful.**_

_**Will it help us to save Trini?**_

_**More than that, but you must work together to use the Silversaurus orb.**_

_**The Silversauraus orb?**_

_**Yes. It is used when a grave injustice has been done. It is used to restore balance where it has been disturbed. It must be used on Trini.**_

_**What's happened to Trini, Zordon?**_

_**Oh, Rangers, a terrible thing has happened. Rita has turned her evil, and the Black and Pink Rangers are having a terrible time.**_

_**You must go and use the orb to restore balance. In time, the wisdom will come. Trust each other and the power you have been given. I knew choosing the two of you was one of the wisest things I have ever done.**_

_**Billy, you ready to go save the Earth?**_

_**Like always.**_

**_It's Morphin Time!_**

**_Silversaurus!_**


	6. Ends Are Like Beginnings

_You've gone too far this time, Rita!_ The voice is tinged with righteous anger. _Release Trini!_

_That sounds like Jason!_

_It's not Jason, It's Billy!_ I can barely see him on the horizon, but he glows silver. _Who is he? A new ranger? Where are Jason and Billy?_

Trini takes advantage of the momentary distraction and knocks both Kim and I down. We lay sprawled out, in the middle of the power plant, trying to gain our footholds again. We've held out this long, but I'm not sure how much longer we can.

The Silver ranger jumps down, in front of us. His costume is the same as ours except for a double line of diamonds around the middle. Who is this?

_Trini, you must stop this!_

_Who are you, Silver ranger?_

_I am the guardian of the morphing grid and I have chosen this form to destroy your evil manipulation, Rita Repulsa! The guardians of Light shall not stand for your trespassing. You shall be destroyed!_

_We will see Silver ranger. Trini, attack!_

Her attacks are met by the strength of Jason's biceps. She is quick and fierce, but so is he. They match in an odd tandem of power. Trini jumps back toward her "queen".

_What shall I do, my evil queen?_

_You're on your own, kid._ Rita vanishes in a blend of evil magic dust, taking her scepter alongside and leaving an infected Trini to face the Silversaurus ranger.

_She abandoned you, let us help you Trini._

_Who are you?_

_It's a long story, Kim! Just know that everything will be alright._

_I don't know who you are Silver ranger, but your time has come._

Dark daggers flow out Trini's sides into her hands and she lunges from the sky.

_Silversaurus Scepter!_ Jason and Billy's combined voice echo like thunder and into their outstretched hand comes a blinding, tall staff with a grey orb atop it.

Each move is graceful and deadly, countered and wise. The sting of the scorpion seems to be no match for the Silversaurus Scepter. Trini, in anger, allows more of the venom to pump through her suit and, as the metallic arm strikes Billy and Jason backwards, Billy throws the scepter towards a jutting roof of the power plant's second level.

As the staff and the Ranger fall to the ground, Trini's evil cackle creeps through the sky. That is, until she realizes an avalanche of steel and debris is raining down upon her. The Silver ranger lies still for a brutal second before the suit power down and peals away, revealing both Billy and Jason.

_Boys,_ Kim screams and runs forward to protect them and I run after Trini. I pick up the staff and hope I can weild it's power. It's not like there is much of a choice to the matter anyways.

Trini struggles to pull herself from the debris, frustrated, and then she sees me holding the staff above her head.

_Do it, Zach_. My knees are weak; my stomach is turning.

_I can't. I don't care how evil you are._

_Zach, the earth is doomed if I free myself. You must destroy the Yellow ranger_. How could it have come to all this?

My dream enters my head and it all makes sense. It was all a warning. I glance at the scepter and imagine the scene. The Black ranger stands over the Yellow ranger, preparing to destroy that which he loves the most.

I can feel the hot tears drenching the inside of my power suit. _For the earth._

_For the earth, Zach._ I muster up every ounce of terrible power I hold inside me and in my tears. _Silver Scepter!_ The earth trembles as thunder peals through the area. Lightning strikes us like a thunderous mountain and cascades into the long scepter. I am blinded, but the screams from Trini's scorpion suit overpower the lightning.

I don't know how long I slept, but I didn't dream. I awoke in the Command Center, Billy and Trini both at my side and Jason and Kim whispering near the viewing globe.

_Zach, you're awake!_

_Congratulations Zachary, for saving the planet_. But I can't hear him. I'm too busy hugging Trini.

_You're alive!_

_Yes, and you saved her._

_But how, why, when?!_

_Well, the lightning of the scepter broke through the venom's sting and stunned the beast enough for us to teleport back to the Command Center. Zordon then used the power of the morphing grid to extract the venom from Trini and return the grid to its natural state._

_You see, what Rita didn't realize is that I put myself into a meditative state so that I couldn't control my actions, but my mind was still clear. Her attempts to control me were futile. Seeing you hovering over me, willing to sacrifice everything for the Earth broke me free._

_I never wanted to kill you._

_We know you'd never do something like that unless it were necessary, but using the power of your spirit's loyalty to the cause allowed you to use our Silver scepter. Billy, Kim, and I all agree that you were the real leader today._

_Jason, you can't mean?_

_Here, take the orb!_

_I couldn't. It's all just too much._

Jason set the orb in my hand, regardless of my protesting, and then a fog began to swirl heavily around the orb. It floated to the ceiling and then a great peal of thunder knocked the orb into six equal pieces. Five of those pieces floated downward while the sixth floated into the grid, trailing a line of green all the way.

_The Omega Power Crystals!_

_Rangers, these crystals signal a new era of power for the guardians of Earth. Today, you have unlocked something deeper in the morphing grid than most others receive. The Omega Power Crystals will give you the capability to protect the Earth in ways you never imagined. A new era of peace shall soon begin._

_Zordon, with the five of us, anything is possible._

I grab Trini's hand and Billy and Jason grab each other's hands. Kim's palm lands over the four of our intertwined hands. _On three?_

_One, Two, Three! Go Rangers!_


End file.
